As intermediary devices manage the flow of network traffic and communication sessions between clients and servers, the intermediary device must decide how to create and manage such connections. In particular, the intermediary device may execute virtual servers that manage backend connections to servers. Clients may send requests to the intermediary device to access services available from the servers via the virtual servers. Because the intermediary device may be executing numerous virtual servers connected to various backend servers, deciding how clients shall connect to virtual servers can be challenging.